This invention is directed to a method of making emulsions, and more particularly to a method of making siloxane containing oil-in-water emulsions having an internal (discontinuous) phase viscosity ranging from 100-1,000,000 centistokes (mm.sup.2 /s).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,120 issued Jun. 7, 1994, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a reactor apparatus for making liquid polymers by condensing organosilicon monomers and oligomers. In the present invention, a similar apparatus is used to produce emulsions containing liquid polymers.